PWNAGE Productions Industries
About Us PWNAGE Productions or Pistol 'n Wildrat Novels and General Entertainment Productions is a publishing and entertainment company and movie studio created by Prince Edgar Wildrat of England and Jack Pistol.It was created after Edgar and Jack decided to publish their ideas under their own name and to publish the stories of others if requested. The company writes and publishes stories and plays and also makes logos, signatures, videos, and screenshots and produces movies. Their first production, The Mystery of The Stolen Design has been widely acclaimed. It is written by Prince Edgar Wildrat of England and Jack Pistol, the founders of PWNAGE Productions Industries. If you want to publish a story, play, or movie, let us know in the comments. Company History The company was created when Jack Pistol and Prince Edgar Wildrat of England were writing their first play together they needed a publishing company and the idea just popped into Jack's head. They made the company and signed The Mystery of The Stolen Design to it. A couple weeks later Piratewood was created by Benjamin Macmorgan, and since it was created PWNAGE Productions decided to transform into a piratewood studio. They widened their horizon, adding the production of movies, hiring directors, actors, and a camera crew. In addition they began to publish several other stories, and began the drafting of a music video and several hilarious movies. Capt. Skull X helped Jack Pistol create many ideas during their transformation phase, and together they devised a great plan to help get PWNAGE Productions on top! On October 4, 1744, Daggerpaine Industries bought out PWNAGE for they were moving it to La Mafia Productions. Jobs Executives *Lawrence Daggerpaine *Jim Logan(Director) just fix this if it is wrong Writers *Bill Plunderbones **Books **Action **Fantasy **Adventure *Nicholas Nikolai ** *Keira Kinover **Books **Action **Adventure **Fantasy **Romance *Zeke **Books **Action **Adventure **Fantasy *Jim Logan **Books **Adventure **Comedy Editors and Illustartors *Tama63: Chief Editor Actors *Bill Plunderbones *Keira Kinover *Zeke *Nicholas Nikolai Available Jobs *Writer: Write stories, and scripts, for PWNAGE Productions Co. *Actor: Be an actor in our movies and screenshots! *Security Guard: One of the most important jobs; Security makes sure the set is cleared of noobs, and safe from goons. *Editors and Illustrators: Make graphics and special effects for productions. Productions Signed to PWNAGE Plays: * Stories *A Bitter Story *Golden Raven *The Logan Family Story(Comedy) Movies * Future Publications *The Untold Story of Matthew O'malley *The Mystery of The Stolen Design-The Movie *The Story of The Resistance Against Pearson (R.A.P.) *The Adventures of Capt. Skull X - The Movie *The Pirates That Don't Do Anything - Music Video Terms of Signing a Production #The production can only have 1 other private production company signed to it. #If you want to sign an unfinished production we can help you finish. #If you would liketo sign an idea and have us right the story for you we can do so. #We may chose not to sign your production. #We will not sign any story, it has to be of a certain quality. Userboxes If your production has been signed to the PWNAGE label add this userbox with this code : If you are an employee at PWNAGE Productions Industries use this code: Joining To join PWNAGE you just simply have to request in PWNAGE Productions Industries comments! Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Companies Category:PWNAGE Productions Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:Publishing